


Matchmaker

by AnnMarcus63



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor is Clueless, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is So Done, M/M, Protective Connor, good boy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnMarcus63/pseuds/AnnMarcus63
Summary: Connor tires to help, Hank is so done with it





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a dbh fanfic, and i'm sure this is an awful work, but I'm still posting it. Hope you like it. I hope this is not the last you'll see of me.  
> It's basically a conversation  
> And also follow me on tumblr (annmarcus63), I post a lot more there.  
> No beta fanfic  
> I'm sorry for my bad english  
> Thanks for reading

" I’ve been calling your name for the last 10 minutes, could you at least answered?"  
"Sorry, Hank, I’m rather busy"  
"Doing what? Is that my… laptop?"  
"Yes"  
"It’s that a picture of me and sumo?"  
"Yes"  
"When did you… Forget it, I don’t want to know. But please tell what the hell are you doin’ on my computer with a picture of me and sumo on the street?"  
"I’m only helping you"  
"Helping me? Doing what..? And what the hell is Tinder?"  
"It’s a social network that allows users to know other users, to chat, to set dates and even find a potential life partner"  
"Oh, no… now wait a second! What…?"  
" We’ve never talk about your sexual preferences so I created you an account on tinder and Grindr."  
"What…? No fucking way"  
"So far you have received 4 matches"  
"No…  
"Yes, we can increase that number if you let me take a better picture of you…  
"I aint…  
"and the big news is that you have a date"  
"Oh, hell no  
"Jane, age 56, she’s a physiologist. She likes dogs, italian food, deep philosophical conversations on cafes and she’s pro androids. She’s not an android if you are wondering. You are going to meet today at 5 pm outside…  
"I ain’t gonna go"  
"Oh, no you don’t have to worry, we don’t have any cases to work on today and I’ll cover you if it’s necessary"  
"No, Connor! Stop! Why the hell did you do that ? You didn’t ask my permission or even give me a fucking warning"  
"Because you were going to refuse  
"Of fucking course I will. I’ve been alone for years now and I’ve been doing just fine. I don’t need some stranger to walk on my life and judge my every step."  
"Yes, I know but…  
"You don’t know shit, Connor"  
"Sorry…  
"No, don’t, It’s clear that your intentions are good, so no need to say sorry  
"it’s just…  
"What?"  
"I can’t stand to see you alone, to leave you in your house when the shift ends. I believed a lover could change the fact that you spend your nights drinking beer"  
"I don’t drink that much anymore…not since you arrive"  
"I know"  
"Then…  
"I’m just worried, I know I shouldn’t be but it has become quite impossible for me those past days"  
"Then move in with me"  
"What…?  
"Yeah, if you’re so worried then may as well live with me"  
"But you said it was unethical to live with your android work partner"  
"I know what I said. You’re not only my android work partner, we are much more than that. But of course I won’t impose you anything, I could date that Jane woman if that makes you feel better"  
"I would love to live with you, Hank, if you have me"  
"Always "  
"But…  
"Oh, come on"  
"You have to date Jane, a gentleman will never leave a beautiful woman waiting"  
"A date I didn’t want"  
"Still…  
"Ok, if that makes you happy"  
"This date is for you, Hank, who knows? Jane may be your life partner…your soul mate"  
"I already have that"  
"What…? who? when?"  
"You really are clueless, aren’t you?"  
"Hank… where are you going? no, wait….


End file.
